


Godzilla: Alpha Blood

by TalesofKaiju



Series: Madisons Monsterverse [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofKaiju/pseuds/TalesofKaiju
Summary: After the events of Cold blooded King, Madison Russell has returned to the real world, as a successor to the Queen of the Monsters. But now she has to find herself, grow and learn about her powers, find the inner balance. A war is coming to an end, as legends collide, and the fate of both Titans and Humanity is on the line and Madison has to decide where she wants to stand.
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Madison Russell
Series: Madisons Monsterverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150574
Kudos: 4





	Godzilla: Alpha Blood

**Chapter 1: The anger in me**

A few weeks have passed since the attacks in New York, the area was already cleaned and slowly re-inhabited. Shortly after the Titans returned to sea, Alan Jonah, who had manipulated them with stolen technology from Monarch, was arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment and questioned about where the rest of his organization was hiding.

* * *

She leaned against the elevator door and took one deep breath, trying to relax for what was ahead. She was nervous, after all, every word counted here, even hers.

"Are you all right?" Mark asked Madison. She turned her head to him, he looked alright, he seemed to be taking things a little easier. "I'm fine. I'm putting a little pressure on myself with this one." "Don't worry, we made a deal with them that they shouldn't be too harsh on you with everything that's happened." "Oh yeah, about me not being sane. I get it." "Maddie-" "No, no, I know why it's like this and it's all right, I'm just afraid no one there will believe me."

"I believe you Maddie, why wouldn't I?" Madison sighed and just nodded wearily. Mark patted her lightly on the shoulder. "You've done well against monsters so far, why not people." "Monsters are a different matter than people. I don't have to talk to them directly, we understand each other without words." "And you can't do that with humans?" "Harder, I don't like to talk directly to someone I don't know."

"You've gotten pretty shy lately." Madison rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Or just more cautious."

Maddie closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and tried to relax a little more. The elevator would need another minute or so, but that was enough time for her. As she closed her eyes, she thought of the only one so she could see him. The two couldn't see each other since the events in New York, at least in person. In her dreams, Madison and Godzilla could meet, as her mother had shown then. Together they dreamed through the night and continued to share their memories. But lately they met less often, Godzilla held back the Titans, as king he had to control them and rest was not always possible.

Madison was chosen to be Mothra's successor, but even after the ritual she felt like she still had to grow and slowly settle into this role.

The hearing they were now facing didn't make the whole thing any easier for them. It was the one Serizawa and Gray had just before Ghidorah's awakening, they had to defend Monarch and why it should not be under military direction or why one should not kill all Titans.

Now Ilene, Mark and Sam had to continue the court case on their behalf. Madison was also brought in, despite her 14 years, she was also called to be there. The events and story she had told brought her here, even though most were skeptical about it.

The elevator door ranf, Madison opened her eyes and quickly stepped forward, turning toward the door. When she saw the white pillars and the large window as the two entered the hall, she thought to herself that it was getting serious now.

* * *

**4 hours later**

For most of the court, Madison just sat there, either listening or twiddling her thumbs while the adults spoke. She had become bored, but at the same time she was glad that it wasn't her turn and that she could avoid confrontation. Now and then she looked over to the table of military people, except for Admiral Stanz she could not recognize anyone, and he had got a scar on his head, probably from the last battle with Ghidorah.

The judge spoke. "Thank you Mr. Coleman, please sit back down." The latter nodded quite nervously and sat back down on the bench.

"Thank you for the presentation. Due to the statements from Monarch, we have now come to the conclusion that a military takeover of Monarch will not happen for the time being, but the military will continue to be tasked with protecting the organization from enemy forces, closer cooperation is suggested. Military operations against Titans will not be undertaken for the time being, but measures will be taken to protect cities and Titans alike."

Madison noticed how all three beside her breathed a sigh of relief now that Monarch could not be disbanded or put in danger, even more so they would hopefully be somewhat safer in the future, but who knows today.

"Now in closing, I would like to hear a few words from Ms. Madison Russell."

Now it was time, she had to get out and tell part of her story. Carefully she stood up and squeezed past the others, and stood at the front of the lectern to speak. The judge eyed her briefly, which Madison did as well. She had dark skin, brown eyes and wore glasses, as did rather lighter curly hair.

Madison hadn't really dressed up in any way for this hearing, she had combed her hair a bit and was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans.

"We've been reading through the reports about you, and we want to ask you a few questions about them, because they might help us." Madison nodded in agreement. The judge looked down at her binder and checked something off on a piece of paper.

"Is it true that you have been in direct contact with the Titans, several times, and were able to understand them as well?" "Yes, that's true." "How could they understand you?" "It's complicated, I'd rather not talk about it." The judge ticked something on the paper again.

"According to your own testimony, Godzilla took you to an island called Skull Island, which is under Monarch Quarantine. That's how you were able to connect with him." "That's incredible!" One of the military people shouted out indignantly. "Silence, please!" Shouted the judge.

"That's also been, like I said, I don't feel ready to be completely open about it yet, at least here in a hall." "The report was entrusted to me, don't worry."

The judge again ticked something on the sheet. "Well then, what is your position on the Titans now?" "They are part of our world, we can't do anything about that, we have to learn to coexist with them. If we don't learn that and prepare for it, who knows if our society or man will still exist."

"And where would they stand, on the side of Godzilla and the Titans or with humanity." Madison fell silent for a moment, this question hitting her like a wrecking ball out of nowhere. She stuttered a little back and forth between her words, but finished with, "I don't know."

* * *

**A few months later, New York City, May 12, 2020**

Madison felt a loud guitar next to her which woke her up, the words "I'm the Storm that is aproaching!" waking her up further. With tired still blurry eyes she reached around and found her cell phone lying next to her in bed, she instinctively pressed a button and dropped her arms again and sighed lightly. She was still tired, she couldn't fall asleep very well lately, she kept thinking of random things, trying to distract herself somehow with the cell phone, until sometime very early in the morning.

This led to the fact that she sometimes fell asleep during lessons at school. But that was doable in her sleep anyway.

After the trial a few months ago, Mark had decided to send her to mainland New York to attend a private high school. The whole thing was part of a sort of youth and child protection program at Monarch that allows children and teens who have parents who work at Monarch to have a safe place to learn and live normal lives, but be forewarned for certain things or still have contact with them.

Madison took it to maybe find herself again, maybe the return to a more normal life would help her to find her own center again. But so far this was not quite successful, her powers had grown and even if she did not always want it, these powers were already quite useful sometimes and she used them now and then.

For a few minutes she was still lying on the bed with her face resting on the cushion, then the cell phone buzzed again, that was the snooze function that had turned on, now she had to get up.

She sat up and yawned once and stretched her arms and legs, turning her neck once to get rid of a tension. The light came shining into the window on the right through the urban jungle, warming her right side a bit. She got up from the bed and went to the window to get some air, grabbing her headphones and cell phone as she did so, and put them on and turned on a podcast.

She changed briefly and looked in the mirror that was on the box in front of her bed. She had gained a little weight, not very much, but a little more than before, maybe it was all the pressure and stress she built up overnight and then she needed something to get that energy back. Food had tasted better than usual lately, maybe she should make sure it wasn't too much. When she finally finished getting dressed she closed the window again and looked at her watch, she still had 13 minutes until she had to be at school. It was about a kilometer away, down to the bay.

"One more coffee should do it." She thought to herself. She opened the door from her room and could already smell the aroma of breakfast and coffee. She walked through the short hallway and was already in the big room with a kitchen, living room and entering room. About in the middle was a couch with a table and a big TV on the wall. About 5 meters behind the couch began the kitchen, in the middle was a table with stools where you could eat, all the kitchen equipment went once seen from Maddie left in the corner, at the end a shelf separated the entering room which was just out from the dining table.

Under normal conditions, such an apartment would be practically unthinkable, but with money from Monarch it was like nothing.

Standing at the stove was a woman, she had black hair and had a ponytail. "Good morning Madison. You're a little late, I already packed Abby your lunch." "Thanks Miki. Can I have another coffee?" "Sure." Miki Saguease, a Japanese woman who works at Monarch and had taken Madison under her protection.

She was the one who convinced Madison to join the program. Miki was the director and founder of the child protection program, she herself grew up very young with Monarch and had already experienced a lot in that time. She only talked about these things occasionally, but it had an impact on her life and this decision.

* * *

**Castel Bravo, a few months earlier**

Miki followed Mark through the corridors of Castel Bravo, on her way to meet one of her new protégés. "I hope it won't make you uncomfortable, lately she's been very withdrawn and mostly in her room." "I don't think it will be a problem, I'm good with kids." "I better warn you though, Madison is not like all the other kids."

They had arrived at the door, Mark indicated with a hand gesture that Miki should take a step back and knocked three times on the door. "Madison? Can we come in? I want to introduce you to someone." There was no answer back, Mark looked over at Miki and nodded sheepishly, and knocked on the door again, again no answer came. "We're coming in!" Said Mark. Miki was a bit puzzled by this, but the two of them had agreed that you could only not come in if Madison explicitly said so.

Mark opened the door and went in first, Miki went up to the door frame, he showed one with a hand gesture that she should still stand. She inspected the room, it was relatively small, but Madison had it all to herself. Unlike what she had thought it didn't seem so chaotic, from what she was told Madison was mostly in her room and hardly spent any time outside, however much of it was empty, on the round table in the middle was a laptop, with 4 chairs standing around, one of which was full of all the laundry. Next to the bed was a bag almost full of plastic bags and packages.

"I invited Miki Saguesa to talk to you for a bit." He waved Miki over. She went inside, Madison sat on the bed and looked up from her phone as she continued to scroll, Miki waved at her with a smile but she didn't answer and turned back to her phone.

Mark nodded a little nervously to Miki, he was unsure what Madison will think of her or him when they tell their idea. "I will leave you two alone for now so you can get to know each other better, if there are any problems contact me." He left the room, Miki wondered about his sudden hurry, but maybe he had an appointment or something.

For a few minutes it was very quiet in the room, neither of them spoke a word, and Madison just looked at a cell phone and tried to ignore Miki, but she didn't give up right away, she knew Madison would open up to her already.

"Do you have anything to drink here?" "Yes there should be something in the fridge." She waved to the far side of the room where there was a small kitchen of sorts, most of it was just cabinets, next to the fridge on the far right was the door to the bathroom. Miki nodded and walked over, opening the door and looking for something suitable to drink to break the ice a bit. All that was inside was a ready-made meal from the canteen, a chocolate yogurt and a six-pack of cherry lemonade. She reached for the soda and took two cans, closed the cabinet again, walked over to the table grabbed a chair and pushed it over to Madison's bed and sat down, opened both cans and handed one can to Madison. Maddie looked from her phone put it aside and took a sip.

"My name is Miki." She reached her hand to Madison, Madison looked at her for the first time and eyed her, Miki had short cut dark hair, wore a white shirt and gray pants. "Madison." The two shook hands, and Madison saw how Miki immediately had a smile on her lips. "Your father and I wanted to tell you about the Children and Youth Program, which is for children and youth who have parents who work at Monarch and thus wake up with the organization, grow up safe, and can learn and live normally in the city." Maddie sighed, she knew her father had wanted to do this before, but after Godzilla brought her back and the fight in New York he had given it some time.

"Dad wants me to get out of here, right?" Madison asked her. "He's worried about you." "He doesn't have to be, I'm fine." "I know, but think about it, you could just try it out. Maybe you'll like it better being back in a city." "That's not what it's about for me." "What is it about for you?" Miki asked her. Maddie said nothing and just pulled back, making herself very small and looking down at the bed.

"Is it a boy?" "A girl?" "No." "Someone else?" "No!" Madison hissed at her, startling Miki, she wanted to avoid that question. "No...it's complicated." "Then who is it?" Miki knew someone in particular was behind it, but she couldn't really imagine who it was about. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." At first Miki giggled a little, but when Madison looked at her grimly she became serious again. "I'm sorry. Maddie, we live in a world where Titans walk the earth, and while we're talking in a base several feet below the surface of the water, nothing's going to surprise me anytime soon." Maddie sighed, reluctant to tell about it "It's...Godzilla."

Madison expected ridicule or doubt, but instead she heard understanding. "I understand, that's why you don't want to leave here."

Madison closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, I'm just...it's a little pressing on me. I don't know how I'm going to cope with this." Madison decided to tell more about herself. She collected herself and went over the things she should tell Miki, she had grown and defeated these things, they were not pleasant to talk about, but she was ready to talk about them again.

"Me and Godzilla we can communicate, I know it sounds ridiculous. But when I sleep, I can see him in my dreams, that's where we meet and spend time together." Miki listened with interest and didn't seem to doubt her words, so Madison told what had happened to her, from how Godzilla kidnapped her, to how she lived and was protected on Skull Island, to how she met the Iwis and found out what her fate was.

All the time Miki listened to her attentively and neither made fun nor questioned what she heard. It gave Madison the feeling that she could speak freely without feeling ashamed.

"After the ritual was over, new powers awoke in me, I had always had them in me, as I was told, but only now they began to show themselves in the time of the Titans. After I returned, I distanced myself somewhat from Godzilla, he let me go for the time being. At first I wanted to live normally again, but I couldn't just get away from him and forget everything, but I couldn't be with him either. So I stayed here, here I can see and meet him but have a halfway normal life as a human. I wanted my old life back but those things are only in my head now, they don't exist anymore. Now I protect the one that still exists."

The tone of her voice was confident, but Maddie began to tremble, her hands gripping her head and her arms on her hips, breathing in and out deeply as her heart raced. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid, the memories of the worst time in her life and the confrontation of her feelings for Godzilla against a life as a human and yet a queen of monsters. After New York, she was completely torn apart with it, every time she thought about it, it felt like she was arguing with herself and lying to herself no matter what she said.

Miki put her hand on Madison's shoulder to calm her down, the compassion of another helped Madison get a grip again. The heartbeat and breathing normalized and she felt a little better. "Thanks Miki." Said Maddie, looking up at the woman she had just known for a few minutes.

"Madison, that's incredible, and I mean that in the best possible way. You have accomplished things that no other person could even imagine. Your dad is proud of you, he sees how you are doing with it now though. I'm so sorry for what happened to you, that shouldn't happen to anyone." She gave Madison a hug and Madison felt safe with her, she was letting her powers guide her right now, but not to defend herself. No it was to see if she could trust Miki and her senses gave her a clear answer about that.

After a few minutes, Madison let go of Miki again and wiped a few tears from her face. "So, what do you think Maddie?" Now that she had gained her trust Miki wanted her to continue. "Me, Godzilla he..." A slight sigh came from her. "What if I leave here, what will Godzilla think then, can we still see each other?"

"Madison, what would Godzilla want for you." It was a question that seemed strange yet appropriate, Madison thought and did some soul-searching.

"I think he just wanted you to be okay, you said yourself that he let you go and gave you time. He was protecting you from everything that was out there. The way I see it, the first thing he wants is for you to be okay and safe. Godzilla is watching over the Titans and the planet, yet he was watching over you as well."

Maddie nodded at her in agreement. Maybe it would be better if she put some distance between herself and this. But first she had to be clear with him. Because even though she was human, there was a Titan slumbering inside her.

"I can't give you your old life, but I can offer you to live with me and have a somewhat normal life, start over and make new memories. I have an apartment in New York where other children like you have lived with me. It's on the outskirts of the city, the school is only a kilometer away, and it's right on the water. You can always contact Monarch and your dad and find out about happenings and be taken care of without any problems."

"I, will sleep on it again." Miki nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, I'll be around until tomorrow too, I knew that such a decision wouldn't be made all at once, tell me tomorrow what you've decided. I'll leave you my number here." Miki took a piece of paper from her pocket and put it on the table.

"I'm off then, let me know if you need help with anything."

* * *

Madison had decided to stay with Miki and actually was doing a little better since then, still hadn't quite decided which side she would be on, but lately she was leaning more and more on her powers and experimenting with them.

Her time at school was not really interesting nor fun, she had become an outsider and except for one person she hardly talked to anyone there. She didn't really like her classmates and had little experience with others her age.

"You need to get going Maddie, school starts in 10 minutes." Miki pulled Madison out of her thoughts and looked at the clock upstairs in the kitchen. "Oh sh-""Language." "Sorry." Madison jumped up and ran to the front room to put on her shoes, backpack and all, she didn't need.

"See you later!" She called out to Miki. "See you later!"

She closed the door and ran up the stairs to the roof. Walking downstairs would take too long, she preferred to use her strength when she was in a hurry.

At the top she opened the door to the roof with the key, and was greeted by a cold breeze, the sun shone from above on her head and she heard again the loud commotion of traffic and streets.

She turned to the left side of the building, toward the bay where the school was about to be. First she walked up to the edge and then a few steps back, pulled her hood over her head and took a running start, letting her hair glow a bright blue.

At full speed she ran towards the edge and jumped off at the corner, letting her senses guide her as if she was gliding through the air with her wings, she had no fear of falling, her powers gave her security. She landed herself on the other building, it was a 5 to 4 meter jump each time over the buildings so she arrived in time. She just kept running and didn't let up in her pace, jumping over vents and skittering across rooftops until she was at the last building, barely 5 minutes before school started.

On the other side she could already see who was waiting for her, a scream behind her changed her plan though. A woman on the sidewalk next to her screamed as a man with a bag, probably the one he had just stolen, about three buildings behind her was just running, maybe she could still catch him.

As fast as she could she ran down the fire escape, first she climbed down 2 steps at a time, but that wasn't fast enough, so she jumped down the steps, almost slipping, after she regained her balance. Instead of climbing down the ladder, she jumped down the last 5 meters.

When she hit the ground she felt the cold concrete floor on her hands, the force of the impact went up through her legs. From the small alley she was in, she looked ahead onto the street, no one had noticed her until now. She ran and with her strength gave herself a small speed boost forward, she saw the man just coming out of the left side. In one leap she jumped forward feet first and dropkicked the man in the side, his bag fell out of his hand and Madison immediately grabbed it mid-flight, the man slammed into a car with full force. Madison dropped backwards to avoid attracting more attention, landing with her butt on the ground, it hurt just a little. She sat for a moment and grinned wickedly at the man, he only looked at her briefly, he had a black mask in front of his face, a hoody with the hood and cap on underneath, when he saw the girl who had just broken his rib, he immediately made his exit and ran across the street, limping badly and almost getting hit, Madison tried to memorize something about him, but there wasn't really anything to identify.

The owner of the stolen bag and two men came to her aid, holding out their hands and making sure she could stand, to them it looked like Madison had flown out of nowhere and they feared she had hurt herself more seriously. "Are you okay little one?" Asked the man with orange dyed full beard and glasses, bald tattoo on the arm a plaid shirt and jeans. "Yeah thanks, no problem, it was nothing." The other man had no beard, had brunette hair had a black jacket and white shirt and also blue jeans. "That looked like a hard case, shouldn't we call the ambulance?"

"No, no, really, I'm fine." The two gave her a thumbs up and then went on with his partner.

Madison now handed the bag back to its owner who was extremely happy about it, immediately she reached in and took out $10. "Please accept this as a thank you, this is the last cash I have on me." Madison nodded and accepted it gratefully, she could certainly use that in the cafeteria. "Thank you so much, I have to get to school now!" She took off running, there was maybe only a minute or so left, she ran once around the building in front of her, and just barely caught the green light slithered across the crosswalk and looked at her watch. 2 minutes until school started, she ran past the fence to the gate, but slowed down when she saw who was just standing there. With a slight smile on her lips she approached a man about in his 30s, wearing a green backpocket military jacket and black pants, his hair was dark blond, cut short and a slight beard was visible, his eyes were tinted turquoise.

With him just chatted a girl, about a year older than Madison with white hair, she wore a leather jacket and blue jeans that were a bit torn, when Maddie waved to her she turned her face to her, she had some slightly make up, but only so that you hardly noticed it just some eyeliner and light pink lipstick, her eyes were a light blue.

She hugged Madison in greeting. "Good morning Maddie, you're already late." "Yes I know Miki said you had my lunch?" "Yeah here." She handed Maddie a bag from her purse. "Thanks Abby."

Abby Maitland, her other roommate and also a protégé of Miki.

She was 16, a year older than Maddie and originally from Great Britain, her family and she were stationed at Loch Ness, which was also the home of a Titan. After the Titan woke up, they decided that she would move in with Miki, much like Madison did.

The two were already very close friends, they could get along well, their interests were close, Abby was extremely kind to animals, especially reptiles. "Oh by the way Maddie, did you check on Rex today, when I left he was still asleep." "Oh crap I forgot, no Miki will let him out when he calls."

Rex was Abby's pet that lived with them, a green lizard about 2 meters long with wings. Abby said Rex and she met in 2011 after her father found him wounded on an expedition from Monarch and took him in, over the years Abby had built an bond with him where he became her pet. Originally she was not allowed to take him with her, but since most of the studies on him had been finished for a year and he was so used to Abby that he would be worse off without her, an exception was made. Besides, now that the Titans were walking normally on the surface again, a small lizard would not attract much attention.

"I think we should go or I'll get in trouble from the principal too, I'll drop you off in your class, Ms. Dearing won't be so snippy then." Said the older man in a Scottish accent and tossed his coffee mug into a trash can. "Thanks Nick." Said Madison and the two walked with him to the school gate.

Nick Cutter, a biology professor also from Scotland who had volunteered as an exchange teacher for a time at the school, but that was more because the school had to be rebuilt after Titanus Leviatha, the same one Abby's family had been watching, destroyed it. He and Abby even knew each other from the crisis center where the two were housed after the attack, so it was a happy coincidence that he came here as well.

He was extremely nice and one of the most relaxed teachers in the school, the lessons made Madison with him especially fun, especially since it was about things like prehistory, where she could always score well. The three of them had almost become friends, which meant that the two of them were considered outsiders in the class, but it didn't bother them too much, at least they were left alone for the most part. Abby did have a friend in class who often hung out with them, who in turn was friends with a few others, but she hung out much more with Madison.

Madison didn't get along well with the others in the class, since she had hardly had any social contacts, but also because of her opinions about the Titans. Most of them were badly informed and persuaded that the Titans wanted to destroy the Earth, which was actually the opposite, but that was spreading more and more. In the end, she could only hope that would change in the future, the awakening of the Titans has only recently happened, the people still had to adapt and learn.

It was now almost 5 minutes past 9, but the three were in no hurry, Nick was known to have a tendency to be late, Abby and Madison had Nick as a witness that they arrived at school on time, that didn't mean they had to be in class.

When they finally got there, Nick knocked on the door first and when a female voice called "Come in!" Shouted, he held it open for the two of them. "Mrs. Dearing, I'll leave these two with you, we just had a little special lesson." He winked.

"Thank you Mr. Cutter." Said the teacher in a passive aggressive tone, Nick just put on his best smile, he and Mrs. Dearing couldn't stand each other.

The same went for Madison, she didn't like Dearing's class at all, it was so boring that Madison sometimes just fell asleep in class because she had already heard all the material from her mother, plus she always sounded so arrogant. Madison couldn't quite explain it, but she had heard from Cutter that she had held a high position at some company before becoming a teacher, so maybe there was something left over.

The two sat down in their seats and the class continued, meanwhile Madison opened the bag Abby had given her from Miki, inside was a box and a muffin, she took both out and put it on her table and opened the small box first, inside were sweet rice puffs that she liked for breakfast.

* * *

**13:20, lunch break**

Abby and Madison chatted a bit and we were still sitting inside in class with a few other kids who had also stayed inside. Normally most of them would go to the cafeteria, but today it was closed, supposedly the cook was sick.

Maddie was drawing on the side, just little doodles on the side, just now she drew Godzilla, next to him a little pink heart, a little joke of hers.

Abby and Madison were talking about some stuff they had read, especially about the spinosaurus and how people were freaking out about it, until a loud commotion in front of them interrupted the conversation.

Two boys were teasing a third, who actually just wanted to be left alone. He was a little overweight, probably the reason why the other two annoyed him. Next to them were two girls, one blond, one with glasses and long dark hair, and another boy who was not participating but also not doing anything about it. It was the friend of Abby, Connor, he had already got a light beard, had black hair and wore a vest, a bandana and had a hat on, which did not suit him quite so well.

He looked away from the bullying and over at Abby and Madison, as if to say "Please help him." But at first they stayed out of it, the boy, Josh, meanwhile, still seemed to be coping well, it wasn't the first time Ben and Jacob had teased him.

Ben was also a bit thicker, wore a black shirt with a monster on it and jeans and had short-cropped hair, Jacob had a gray shirt and black jeans, had grown a slight beard and wore glasses.

"Go to hell!" Josh yelled at Ben and moved away from his place to avoid him, but Ben was waiting for that and tripped Josh, causing him to fall to the ground and lose his glasses. He fell with his chin on the floor and bit his lips.

That was now too much for Madison and Abby and she went over to him, Madison helped Josh up while Abby hissed at Ben and called him names, he just laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at, you idiot?" "I don't know, shouldn't I?" "Oh shut up." Ben was a giant douchbag who always had to be sarcastic, even when he wasn't really able to be.

Madison meanwhile had helped Josh and handed him his glasses and set them for him. "Are you okay Josh?" "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered and blushed a little. Madison just smiled at him thinking nothing of it and looked at his lips, he was bleeding slightly. "Better go wash those lips, you're bleeding." Josh was all shocked and grabbed onto them and then saw the blood sticking to his finger, he nodded nervously and made his way to the restroom.

Madison made sure he was already out and then turned her attention to Ben and Josh. Abby was actually done with them, but Madison was too angry to think straight. "Why did you do that?!" She yelled at Ben. The latter just grinned nastily at her. "I think it's funny, that's all." "Wow, that's how low you're are to think that's funny?" "Why don't you go back to your place and draw those fucking animals you liked so much, nobody was talking to you."

That was one line too many for Maddie, she clenched her fists and looked at Ben, if looks could kill, he would have fallen over like a sack of potatoes. He was one of those people who hated Titans and called anyone who even slightly sided with them a "traitor to humanity" or much worse.

With one leap Maddie hit him in the face, directly on the nose, he fell out of his chair and tipped it over, which was quite loud. He screamed in pain and held his hands in front of his face, his nose was broken. As everyone else looked on in shock, Maddie turned over to Abby who looked at her a little confused, whereupon she just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

A teacher who heard the commotion from outside the hallway came in and looked around. "What happened here?" Ben, hearing that a teacher was there immediately took the opportunity to play the victim. "Maddie hit me for no reason, my nose is broken." He cursed around.

The teacher immediately ran to him and helped him up, looking skeptically at Madison, who crossed her arms. "I'm going to report this to the principal." Madison just nodded, she had Abby and Connor to corroborate her statement after all.

* * *

**Later after school, 6pm.**

Abby and Nick were still waiting outside at the gate for Maddie, she had just had a conversation with the principal about Ben's injury. Ben was excused from school for the rest of the day and had his nose bandaged, as Madison had thought it was broken, even if only slightly.

"So Madison had decided to punch the little bastard in the nose after he attacked Josh. Serves him right if I'm honest." "Are you even allowed to say that as a teacher?" Abby asked him. Nick just lit a cigarette and chuckled just a little at that. "Not really as a teacher, as a friend of yours and Madison's I can say something like that."

Coming up to the two was Connor, who had waited a bit until there were fewer people around. "Hi Connor how are you?" "Quite well, your lecture today was particularly exciting Professor. Cutter." "Oh please, call me Nick." "I don't know, you're my professor, Nick sounds a little funny there." Nick just laughed a little at that and patted him on the shoulder.

But Connor hadn't come for Cutter, but for Abby. But she just looked at him venomously and crossed her arms. "Abby, I just wanted to apologize for not intervening, and I'm not going to have anything more to do with Ben's group." "You don't have to tell me that, you could at least apologize to Josh." "I will tomorrow but can you forgive me?" Abby looked away from him but Nick laughed softly, he could see Abby smirking already.

"Please Abby, forgive me." As he begged for forgiveness, Abby gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek.

Connor was starry-eyed with shock and grabbed his cheek. "Promise me you'll stay away from Ben and his friends." "I promise." Abby gave him a hug, and in the process took his hat down and ruffled his hair. "Hey watch it." He chuckled and Abby had to laugh a little.

"Hey look who's coming." Said Nick. Connor and Abby turned and saw Madison coming around the corner.

"Hey guys." She said in a rather calm tone. "And had the principal chewed you out?" Joked Nick. "No, it actually went well, she understood me, what she actually just wanted to know what happened and after I told her everything she had to give me a warning unfortunately, I understand though."

"At least you didn't get suspended." Said Abby. "I almost wish I had." She grumbled, much to Nick's surprise. "Why is that?" he asked cautiously. "I don't know, except for Abby and you, I don't get along with hardly anyone and I have to listen to stuff that always pisses me off." "Is that what you mean about the Titans?" Abby asked. Madison looked down and nodded, kicking gravel in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked, somewhat confused. Hesitant at first, Abby scratched the back of her neck, but she felt like she could trust him. "Connor, can you keep a secret between the four of us?" "Yeah sure." Abby looked around and then over at Madison. "Go ahead." She said.

"Well, me and Madison used to live at Monarch, our parents worked there. We live here in New York now, under the protection of our guardian." Connor blinked a little, but you could see how in his head he was just putting one and one together.

"So you lived right by them, like you saw them up close?" He actually seemed excited about that. "Yeah, you could say that." Said Madison somewhat ironically.

"I've always wanted to see one up close. After all, these are animals that lived before the dinosaurs." "Well some of them anyway." Said Madison. "Most of the titans came from random eras, the oldest of them is Godzilla's species, the last of them to live is much younger tho." "Can you tell me more about that?" He asked. Abby and Madison looked at each other. "Well I'd start walking home, it's getting dark." "You go ahead Maddie, I'm hanging out at Connors place tonight." Said Abby, much to the surprise of all three of them.

"That's okay, isn't it Connor?" She asked him with wide eyes. "Y-Yeah sure no problem." "Great!" And gave him another kiss on the cheek, he was getting all red like a tomato by now. "Are you okay Connor?" "Yeah, yeah." He whispered and only got redder in the face, whereupon Nick and Madison allowed themselves a slight giggle.

* * *

**7 pm next to Time Square.**

Madison had gone alone, but instead of going home right away, she had first gone towards Time Square, one street over. It was already dark and cold, raining lightly, while the city was bathed in neon light, almost a cyberpunk atmosphere. But she had gotten a little hungry and went to an Asian noodle stand she knew. She often went there after school to talk a bit with the owner, Koji Shinjo as he was called.

She took the money she had received from the woman today and went over to him, he had just given a customer something to take away. He wore a white apron and a black bandana. Madison sat down on a stool in front of the braid that was protected from the rain, in front of the glass she sat the menu and some drinks were set up.

"Oh hi Madison, what can I get you today?" "One Noodle with chicken and an iced tea." "Coming right up." Said the old man, he was close to retirement and always had an easy going mood. "So how was school today?" "It was okay." He handed her the bottle of iced tea first and then started cooking.

"You seem a little more depressed today, did something happen?" Madison sighed a little, which worried Koji a little. "What's wrong, you can tell me." "Well...Koji, am I wrong for believing in the Titans, that they are not the monsters that so many people consider them to be?"

This question of course gave him food for thought, as he reached for a sauce for the noodles an idea came to him. "I think with the Titans it's like chili sauce, applied too directly it can hurt, but if you introduce it gently with the dish it can only get better. What I'm saying is we can't live with them directly, they're too big for our world. But if we can find a line where we can live with them, it could make our life on earth better in the long run. We just have to find our boundary first, just like someone has to figure out for themselves how much chili sauce they can tolerate." Madison thought about it a bit and that made sense. "Maybe you're right. I think I just tolerate more than others." "I understand that, but that's not going to apply to everyone, I mean just a few months ago they were still fighting here and kicking part of the town flat. But don't worry so much about it, here, better eat something." "Thanks Koji."

He handed her a bowl filled with noodles and chicken and when Madison took the first bite she felt a lot better.

For a few minutes, she and Koji just chatted away about how they were otherwise doing and what she had been reading.

A man entered the booth, he had tucked in a hood from his black coat and had his hands buried in his jacket. Madison saw him in the corner of her eye and felt something was wrong, where she was right.

He took a revolver out of his jacket so that people passing by didn't see him, but so that Koji did. "Give me the cash box, don't do anything stupid and nothing will happen." At first in shock, Koji complied with his demand. "Please, we have a child here." Whispered Koji, trying to bargain with the man. "Shut up and get on with it." Said the man.

Madison was also frozen, but she noticed something, he was holding his side, something was hurting him. It was the same man who had kicked her in the ribs today. She saw a chance, he was weakened, Koji needed the money and she knew it.

Through panic and anger she now relied on her instincts, which told her one thing: fight.

Confident enough, she released her inner energy, not enough to make her wings grow, but enough to give a powerful blow, that one had to sit and knock him out. Her hair and eyes lit up a bright blue, she jumped up from the stool and lashed out, the world around her was like in slow motion. The man didn't react fast enough and Madison hit him in the head from the side, he flew a meter across the sidewalk and fell unconscious on the concrete floor.

Immediately Madison grabbed the gun and took it away from him, placing it to the side next to Koji on the braid. Breathing quickly, her hair and eyes still glowing a bright blue, she grabbed her right arm, her fist hurting from the impact. Who knows if the man was still alive.

A minute she stood felt like 20 minutes. Slowly, Maddie calmed down again, looking around. Koji looked at her with fear in his eyes, as if he had just seen a monster. Other people had seen it and already had their cell phones out to call the police, she quickly put her hoodie on in case someone was filming her. She looked over at Koji, threw her money on his braid and disappeared without saying anything.

As fast as her legs could carry her she ran away until she turned off in an alley and ran up a building, she took enormous leaps and climbed onto the roof and ran towards home, jumping over buildings, sliding along building facades and being like a shadow that could only be seen for a moment as her glow slipped by.

* * *

As Madison arrived at the roof of her apartment, she immediately opened the door and ran down the staircase, once she jumped down all the steps. Hectically she searched for her key, it was hard for her to put it in, she was shaking so much. When she finally got the door open she just went in, slammed the door behind her, leaned against it and sat down on the floor.

Her heart was pounding like crazy, she was sweating and breathing fast, her face and clothes were all wet from all the rain. For a few minutes she just sat there and tried to get a grip on herself again.

Until Miki saw her. "Maddie, what happened, are you okay?!" She was very worried and went down to her and grabbed her shoulder, she could feel Madison shaking badly, she had gotten scared of something.

"Madison. Talk to me, what happened?" "I- I- My powers, I've been seen." "Take it easy, come down first, you're cold." Said Miki, helping her up. Maddie clung to her arm, she felt so helpless and panicked.

Miki helped her change and turned on the heater so she would be warmer right away and laid Maddie on the couch and gave her a few minutes to calm down.

As Madison just lay there staring at the ceiling, she heard a familiar chirp across the room and something heavy land on her chest. She looked up and a large green lizard was standing on top of her, looking at her curiously. "Hello Rex." She said to herself and scratched his neck.

He stretched and snuggled on top of her and made contented sounds. After a few minutes Miki came with a bowl of fruit and put it on the table next to the couch to get Rex off Maddie. He immediately hopped over to the table and was already nibbling on the first pieces of fruit.

"So Maddie, what happened, please tell me." Miki had been very worried about her, especially after Abby called to say she was spending the night at Connor's house.

"I was at Koji's getting something to eat, we were just talking, then a man came with a gun. I had stopped him earlier today when he tried to steal a woman's bag, but no one had seen my powers. But when I saw Koji in danger, it all came over me, I wanted to protect him and fight, like I was possessed by something." "Was it perhaps Mothras soul that made you do that."

"I don't know...No, it was different, I had never felt anger like I had ever felt before. At least not since Boston." Madison swallowed and shook a little again, but Miki knelt down to her and held her hand.

"Maddie, don't worry, you did the right thing, you were just trying to protect someone." "But I hurt the man doing it. People saw me."

"You couldn't help it, you're young, your emotions sometimes get out of control, it affects your powers. That will change in the future. I saw a police car driving by earlier with the lights on, at least this thing will be cleared up and we can see what happened tomorrow. You need to rest and calm down. If you have been seen, we will have to wait for the decision of your father and Monarch."

Madison sighed, but nodded in agreement to Miki. "Do you want to watch some movie, maybe? Better get your mind off the story." "Yeah. Can you put Godzilla 2000 in for me, please?" "Really?" Miki was surprised at this, but Madison just shrugged, it was one of her feel-good movies.

She also found the story behind the films quite fascinating.

After 54 and the bombing of Godzilla on Bikini Atoll, a monarch agent named Ishiro Honda decided to leave the organization and make movies. His first film was simply called "Gojira" and was a metaphor for the use of nuclear weapons, as he was very much against Godzilla being killed with the atomic bomb. Because of his Japanese heritage, he had a different connection to the events than most other monarch agents, the fear that the Japanese population felt at the time after the war he himself fought in.

After many years, the film evolved into a whole series, where Ishiro, under the watchful eye of Monarch, brought many of the Titans into the movies in his own way. He wanted to warn the world, but it had not worked quite so well. But it had still become very good films.

Miki put in the movie and let the DvD play and gave Madison a blanket to snuggle in.

She felt comfortable and safe and after some time she fell asleep and lapsed into her dream world, where someone had already been waiting for her, who also felt worried.

* * *

Well this wraps up the first chapter of Godzilla: Alpha Blood, my personal take on Godzilla vs Kong as well as the sequel to Cold Blooded King. It was a long time to build up to this one, but I am finally happy to release it. Hope you will all enjoy it, this will be released at Ao3 one day later. See yah soon.

Love - Madison.


End file.
